


Twitterfic 6 - Ronnie Peterson x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Restraints, dom!reader, sub!Ronald Peterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Sub Ronnie"
Relationships: Ronald Peterson (The Dead Don't Die)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Twitterfic 6 - Ronnie Peterson x Reader

It's a regular Saturday night in Centerville. You're relaxing at home with Ronnie, watching Star Wars for at least the 100th time.

On comes that scene. You know, the one with Leia in that famous outfit, the one that gets everyone a little hot under the collar.

This evening, something wicked sparks in your mind as you watch that scene. Noticing the chain holding her back... You get a little inspired.

You lean over to Ronnie, and start playing with his hair. He glances at you, seeing the grin on your face, and his facial expression turns to one of mild confusion and intrigue.

"What's up, angel?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm... I just had a little idea of what we could do this evening... Something a bit more exciting than watching films," you cooed.

"Oh? Do tell," he replied, leaning in closer to you, pupils dilated just a little.

"Where are your handcuffs, baby?" you asked. Ronnie grinned back at you, and oh boy, he thought he knew what you were suggesting. But you were going to surprise him.

You grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the sofa, gesturing for him to find the cuffs. You sauntered off to the bedroom, smiling to yourself, your little plan starting to come together.

A couple of minutes pass, and Ronnie appears at the door, dangling the cuffs from his finger tips. A wry smile on his face. You're sat on the bed, a devious look in your eyes, beckoning him closer. He starts to walk over to you, and when he's close enough, you grab him by the shirt, and wrestle him to the bed.

Those self-defense techniques Ronnie taught you were suddenly very useful. Surprised, he drops the cuffs, and you snatch them up. You've got him on his back, and you straddle his waist.

His eyes go wide, realising what's happening.

"Oh, angel..." his voice trails off as you lift his arms and attach his wrists to the headboard.

"It's my turn to play dominant, baby," you whisper in his ear.

"Yes, ma'am!" he replies, more enthusiastic than you expected. Perhaps Ronnie secretly yearned for this, to be your submissive for an evening.

"Now, are you gonna be a good boy for me Ronnie?" He nods eagerly, tongue flicking across his bottom lip as he watches you above him.

"Hmm. Good. Now, tell me, what do you want?" you ask, removing his glasses and putting them on the bedside table.

"I, uh... I wanna taste you, angel. Please. Please let me taste you."

Begging already? You'd never seen this side of Ronnie before... But you loved it.

You grinned, moving off his body, standing up and slowly stripping your clothes off, while he watches. Of course, now his glasses are off, his vision is just a little blurry.

He quietly whines. You still hear him.

"What's up, Ronnie?" you ask, knowing full well what the issue is.

"I can't see you that well, beautiful, please come closer," he moans.

Begging again. You feel yourself clenching, turned on by this usually powerful man becoming a whining wreck under your dominance.

You don't deny him. You climb back on the bed, crawling up his body, slowly teasing him as he feels your heat against him. He's squirming beneath you now, desperate to touch you.

"What happened to being a good boy, Ronnie? Don't you want my sweet pussy?" you tease him, knowing how much your dirty talk turns him on.

"I do, please, angel I'll be so good for you. Please let me taste you now, please..." his voice trails off as you start to bring your thighs either side of his face.

"There's my good boy..." you say, before lowering your dripping cunt down onto his lips. His immediately flicks his tongue out, desperate to taste you, desperate to please you.

He's working so hard for you, and you grind down just a little more, relishing the feeling of his tongue caressing your walls, your clit, wanting to consume him. He's moaning for you now, telling you how good you taste in between licks and short breaths.

It feels so good... You get the angle just right, and suddenly you're shaking on top of him, nearing your peak. You can help but cry out for him, knowing it will drive him wild...

"Yes baby, keep fucking me with your tongue, I'm so close... Such a good little sub for me..."

He obeys, and your orgasm comes crashing down now, your cum drenching his tongue, his plush lips, and he helps you ride out your pleasure, while you grip the headboard for some stability.

You take your time composing yourself, and eventually move up and away from his face, kneeling down next to him, your legs shaking.

You run your fingers over his jaw, trailing to his mouth, where you gather up some of your remaining arousal. He parts his lips, and you gently push your fingers between them. He licks them clean.

"Mhm... You did so well, baby. Might just keep you in those cuffs.."


End file.
